An Unexpected Guest A Fight For Love
by Sakuranbo-Cheri
Summary: Ritsuka Aoyagi lost his big brother.  Upon that happening he eventually met Soubi Agatsuma.  Him and Soubi have known eachother for 6 years now.  It is his 18th birthday when an unexpected guest arrives.  now he has to choose and so does Soubi.


**An Uxpected Guest;A Fight For Love**

**(A/n: I Had to Write a Loveless One. Though I may be a little ooc. Sorry everyone. I try my best not to be and the chapters will be short but there will be many. And don't flame for the 'evil' Seimei additude in the begining! There is a reason!)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the Loveless characters. Sad enough as it is.**

**Summary: ****Ritsuka Aoyagi** **lost his big brother. Upon that happening he eventually met ****Soubi Agatsuma**. **Him and Soubi have known eachother for 6 years now. It is his 18th birthday when an unexpected guest arrives. now he has to choose and so does Soubi.**

**Warning: Aoyagicest, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, bondage, some violence, etc.**

**Pairing: Soubi x Ritsuka, Soubi x Seimei, Seimei x Soubi, Seimei x Ritsuka, One way Yuiko x Ritsuka, And other random parings. Please don't flame them.**

**Note: This will get sexual in later chapters which is why its rated M. You have been warned!**

**Chapter One: Happy birthday**

**-------------------------------------**

Ritsuka looked up when he heard someone calling his name. Sure enough it was Yuiko Hawatari. He thought for a moment trying to remember what class he was in. Oh yes, English. which ment she needed his help. Last block of the day and he was ready to pass out. Noone had wished him a happy birthday. So much for being 18. He looked outside at the snow. December 21. He snapped back into reality.

"Oh um..Yes Yuiko?" he muttered looking at her now.

"I need help. did you understand the story?" She asked. She was still taller then him but he was catching up. Still Busty and she Still wore pink pigtails. She also still had her ears. Almost noone in there class had ears anymore. ritsuka hoped Soubi would take his soon and assumed tonight it would happen him being an adult age now.

"Ofcourse." he handed her the homework and let her copy it. "I always do why do you even still ask?"

She shrugged as she scribbled down the work slightly rewording it. She handed his back and yawned.

"You know you still had tonight to work on it. You didn't have to copy so fast." Ritsuka pointed out to her.

She smiled and shrugged.

After several minutes the bell finally rang. Ritsuka anxiously took his bag and ran outside to meet with Soubi. He frowned when he noticed Soubi was not there. "Damnit." he muttered pulling out his cellphone.

"Don't call him. I'll walk you home." Yuiko smiled as she caught up to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka sighed, "Fine." he walked linking arms with Yuiko. when they finally got to Soubi's house she walked in and turned on the lights.

"Surprise." Everyone called.

Ritsuka stumbbled back a bit shocked.

"Happy birthday my lovely Ritsuka." Soubi smiled walking up to him and pulling him into a kiss. After the kiss he whispered, "I love you."

Ritsuka smiled lightly as he examined who all was there.Natsuo and Youji, Kio Kaidou, Soubi, And Yuiko.

Zero approched him with a box in there hands. "We got you a gift." Natsuo smiled as Youji handed Ritsuka the gift. "Open it."

Ritsuka started to neatly unwrap the gift as there was a knock at the door.

"That's odd.." Soubi muttered. "I didn't invite anyone else."

Ritsuka watched Soubi walk to the door as a tall man resembling an older Ritsuka was standing there covered in snow. "Long time no see Soubi. you look shocked."

"Seimei." Soubi whispered as he glanced back at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka dropped the gift to the ground as he stood up. His brother he had seen dead was standing in the door way. he wrapped his tail around himself nervously. This is something he had only ever seen in his dreams so why wasn't he waking up yet.

Siemei heald out his arms and smiled. "Ritsuka. you sure have grown."

Ritsuka ran to Siemei feeling his embrace. "Brother! I thought you where dead!" he cried out. "I thought you where murdered..."

Kio, Yuiko, Natsuo, and Youji all stood there watching.

"Siemei. What are you doing back?" Soubi asked as he ran his fingers along the bandage he wore to cover 'Beloved' on his neck.

"I came for my little brother." He replied pulling Ritsuka closer and whispering to him, "Ritsuka. I love you."

Ritsuka pulled away in shock at his brothers words. "What did you say?" he muttered as he stumbbled into Soubi.

Seimei laughed lightly. "Happy 18th birthday brother. It's been too long."

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka protectivly. "Seimei. Why did you really come back?" He asked in wounder. "If it was mearly because of your brother you would have returned several years ago."

Kio glared at Seimei with a look of hate. He had never liked Seimei. Never atall. After all Seimei had hurt Soubi in the past.

"Oh. but now he is old enough to lose those precious ears. And it would be a shame if you took his before mine Soubi." Seimei said this almost angrily. "So maybe...I should take his ears away."

"Seimei what do you mean you sick bastard?" Kio muttered. "He's your little brother!"

"Exactly. And the only person I could ever care about." he replied growling. "I love Ritsuka."

Natsuo and Youji took Yuiko's hand and lead her out the back door. They had desided this was not something a girl should see.

"But I need to help Ritsuka!" she demanded.

"He has Soubi." Youji replied.

"Soubi...What's going on." Ritsuka whispered his voice confussed as he leaned closer to his Fighter.

"Ritsuka just stay close." Soubi replied. "Seimei get out of here." his voice ws calm like usual.

"Not until I take those pritty little ears." He replied walking closer.

-------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked. I try to get next Chapter up Asap. My puter is busted so I have to use my friends and theres so spell cheak or word count so I have no idea how i'm doing. Nya


End file.
